1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to techniques regarding liquid containers that include liquid containing portion and a liquid injection port.
2. Related Art
In recent years, liquid containers having a liquid containing portion capable of containing liquid, and a liquid injection port for injecting the liquid into the liquid containing portion are known (e.g., JP-A-2014-54825 and JP-A-2012-144016). A user can inject the liquid into the liquid containing portion from the liquid injection port. The liquid containers disclosed in JP-A-2014-54825 and JP-A-2012-144016 have a visual check face through which a liquid surface in the liquid containing portion can be visually checked from the outside.
In the above technique, for example, the liquid outflows from a liquid injection portion, or the liquid erroneously drips around the liquid injection port when the liquid is injected from the liquid injection port into the liquid containing portion.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2014-54825, the liquid container is provided with an absorber that absorbs the liquid (i) around the liquid injection port, (ii) in a portion from the periphery of the liquid injection port up to the visual check face, or (iii) in a portion from the periphery of the liquid injection port up to a face that is different from the visual check face. This liquid container has an inclined face in which the liquid injection port is arranged and that inclines such that the side on which the visual check face is located is lower, and a projecting portion that dams up the liquid and is provided in a portion of the inclined face at the boundary between the inclined face and the visual check face.
For example, a vibration is applied to the liquid container, or the posture of the liquid container changes due to transportation of the liquid container in some cases. In such cases, there is concern that the liquid existing in the inclined face goes along a face of the liquid container other than portions in which the projecting portion and the absorber are arranged, and reaches the visual check face. In particular, there is concern that the liquid absorbed by the absorber leaks out and reaches the visual check face.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2012-144016, furthermore, a bottom face cover member that constitutes a bottom face in a liquid supply posture at the time of supplying the liquid to a liquid consuming apparatus is disclosed. This bottom face cover member has a groove-shaped liquid retaining portion for retaining the liquid. In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2012-144016, when in an injection state where the liquid is injected from the liquid injection port to the liquid containing portion, the visual check face is located below the liquid retaining portion. In this injection state, the bottom face cover member is erected with respect to an installation surface, and therefore, there is a possibility that the liquid existing in the liquid retaining portion flows to the visual check face side.
If the liquid is attached to the visual check face, it is difficult to visually check the liquid surface in the liquid containing portion from the outside via the visual check face in some cases. Accordingly, a technique capable of reducing the possibility of attachment of the liquid to the visual check face is desired. Also, a technique capable of reducing the possibility of attachment of the liquid to the periphery of the liquid container is desired. Also, regarding the known techniques, cost-reduction, resource-saving, simplification in manufacturing, improvement in usage, or the like are desired.